Started with an apple
by GummyShark
Summary: Oshawott is still being used by Emolga but will he come to realize there is someone else in his life just as great for him?


**AN: This is really old. Emolga x Pansage, one-sided Oshawott x Emolga and Oshawott x Snivy. I am extremely sorry for any grammatical issues, please do tell me if you wish to. this was made over two years ago. Thought I should share it! :)**

* * *

Emolga's dull expression never left her face as she watched Oshawott trying to impress her with his 'muscular act' she shocked the crap out of him not two seconds later.

Snivy shook her head " Huff.. why does he bother to throw himself at her while she will always reject him? " She continued to munch on one of the apples from the tree she spied upon the group on.

Emolga's eyes grew hungrily on the apples around Snivy thus she commanded Oshawott to get them from Snivy and bring them to her.

Oshawott gulped " But, she's much stronger than me.. " he said in his timid voice.  
Emolga pouted and rubbed her tail into the air in a sinking motion " Please, Osha dear~? " she giggled and winked at him like the manipulative little whore she was.  
Oshawott felt his heart skip a beat and rubbed the back of his head " I-I'll try.. " and on that Oshawott flung his scallop at Snivy. Snivy being caught off guard was struck once she growled " Whose attacking m- " a shouting Oshawott "Hey cut her off! I need those apples! I mean.. if it's not too much trouble.. "

Snivy laughed it up was Oshawott actually afraid of her? Little Pansy won't be taking these apples from her for that manipulative little slut that he idolizes so much. Snivy smirked " You mean these? " she looked over the apples and quickly used vine whip to smash one to the ground causing it to crumble which seeing such a horrid sight, well for Emolga anyway.. was sent into bawling for the loss of such an innocent apple.  
Oshawott growled, " Y-you made Emolga cry! " Snivy ignored this remark, as Emolga had always been a crybaby, Snivy simply smacked Oshawott in the face with her vine. Emolga began to laugh in a fit of giggles as Snivy's vine struck Oshawott's cheek once again in the same place it once had.

Oshawott turned around to see Emolga laughing at him. Was she really mocking him? He was doing all this for her, and here she was laughing at his humiliation.

Snivy sent a menacing glare down at Emolga and Emolga growled running off to Iris crying her fake tears since she knew what would come next if she tried to fight Snivy..

Snivy stroked Oshawott's shoulder with her vine " It's not your fault. Well it is, but.. she doesn't love you, you know? " Oshawott's heart was breaking already hearing these words from his team-mate hurt even more. Oshawott whimpered and wiped his eyes trying to sound a little tough " ..I just wish some pokemon girl would like me. Tranquil likes Trip's tranquil there's no one else for me around! And you like Trip's Servine! Why!? Why!? Can't Emolga like me..? "

Snivy was about to open her mouth " Because- " wait whoa! did he just say she liked Trip's Servine? That awful jackass Servine? He was kidding right? Right? Dear Arecus, I hope he's joking.. " What do you mean Oshawott? just cause I'm a grass type doesn't mean I like the same species as me. " she wrapped a coiling vine around his shoulders for comfort to stop his weak sobbing.

Oshawott blushed lightly " H-hey why are you being so nice to me anyway? " Snivy was completely caught off guard " Because, even a dolt like you doesn't deserve to be kicked aside..? " she said trying to think of an excuse for her actions without making it seem like she cared an ounce for him.

Oshawott smiled " Thank you.. Teammate.. " he hugged Snivy's waist and sat beside her as she continued to comfort him. Snivy's vine plucked an apple from the tree she had chilled in earlier " Here. " she grumbled, knowing he'd go take it back to his precious whittle Emolga she gagged at the thought.

Oshawott's eyes widened " What's this for? " did she really need to spell it out for the dimwit? isn't this what he wanted all along, oh Arceus how could one pokemon be so dense! Snivy cringed " Didn't you want to give this too Emolga? " sure it was nice having him forget about Emolga for at least 10 or 15 minutes.. but he'd be back to trying to grab the little brats affection the next day, as if nothing happened. Oshawott blinked " Oh! .. yes I better- " he then noticed the little flirtatious winged squirrel was already getting apple's from Pansage and rubbing herself against Pansage in such devious manipulative ways.

Snivy patted Oshawott on the back with her hand " It'll be ok. " she smiled with the most hopeful look Oshawott had ever seen in the serpent's eyes. Oshawott reached down to grab his scallop and sliced the apple in two halves. " For you! " he smiled handing Snivy the other half winking at her heartily.

Snivy simply nodded " Why? " is all she could say to his kind gesture. He grinned happily " Because, your my friend! You help me through thick and thin and like me even when I'm stupid. You stick by me and you always got my back! " Snivy laughed but in a good way " That's because, your awful in battle. " she said teasing the Otter. They both laughed away their trouble's forgetting the day that little brat ever showed up. Well, Snivy was trying to forget that anyway.

The next day;

Emolga was sprawled out on one of the sleeping bags next to Pansage and a few of the other males that she manipulates. All besides Pikachu, Tepig and Tranquil.

Emolga yawned none of the other pokemon were awake yet she felt her stomached make a hungry grumble and looked around for one of the males to fetch her something.

She then saw, Oshawott curled up next to Snivy near Ash's sleeping bag. She huffed and walked over to the bunch and gently nudged Oshawott with her tail " Oshy~! I'm hungie! pwease pwease get me some apples? "

Oshawott tossed in his sleep and fell over knocking Ash on the head. " Ye-ow! " Ash shouted as Oshawott clunked him on the noggin. "Oshawott! Why'd you do that!? I was trying to sleep! " Oshawott shook his head " Osha osha! " Ash sighed rubbing his head " You didn't do it on purpose you just rolled over in your sleep huh? And h- " Ash then saw a sleeping Snivy curled up on his sleeping bag as well " Jeez, guys did you all decide to find a place to sleep in my tent? " Snivy awoke on hearing that response. Ash smiled " Well, no harm done! " Ash snoozed off again leaving the pokemon's on their own for today as there trainers slept.

Emolga growled and walked over to Pansage and used Attract sending Pansage into a state of infatuation with Emolga. Pansage's face was red and his eyes formed hearts " What delicious orderves would you like me to find for you my sweet. " Emolga ignored most of his words " Apples! " her eyes sparkled with hungry lust for them as she spoke those words. Pansage hoped into the tree and dragged 3 or 4 apples down for her.

Emolga munched on them and saw Oshawott coming over and began rubbing her body along Pansage's giggling in her lusty voice " Ooh, Pansage your soo cute! " Pansage was still in attract and began to blush harder " T-thank you.. "

Oshawott growled " W-why.. is she soo..! " Snivy taped him on the shoulder " Manipulative? She just wants you to cattier to her every whim. You'll find other pokemon girls you know. " Oshawott's eyes resigned with hope " I hope so.. " Snivy smiled

" Besides.. they could always be someone you've known for along time. "

Oshawott gently took the tip of Snivy's vine and kissed the tip of the appendage. This caused Snivy to somewhat smile, as Oshawott muttered out " I love you. " Snivy returned those words " I love you as well. "


End file.
